1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pick which is attached to a spring clip of a writing implement.
2. Background Discussion
It is common for an individual to chew upon the end of a writing implement while engaged in thought or during times of stress or boredom. Likewise, one frequently sees individuals enlisting the aid of various non-functional items to be utilized as a pick. Such non-functional items as bobby pins, paper clips, nail files, staples and even rubber bands have all been used as a pick.